Jack's forgotten twin
by Tittely
Summary: What if Jack had a twin, What if that twin died one year before him? What if The Man In The Moon brought her back as the Spirit of the North Wind? One year later Jack drowns and is brought back as the Spirit of Winter, but he doesn't remember her, he cant even see or hear her. So she is his invisible companion. Takes place after the warren is destroyed and jack flew to antartica
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic (ever) so I apologize if this story turns out weird. (If it do then please tell me how to improve it)**

 **And a warning to the person that´s reading this: English is** **not** **my first language so there is going to be many,** **many** **grammar errors and spelling mistakes.**

 **you have been warned….**

 **Now, this idea is random and weird but I really want Wind to be a person (spirit) with his/her own mind, and I also want Jack to have a twin sister...**

 **So this is literally the result of my weird imagination.**

 **This story takes place after Pitch has destroyed the warren and Jack has gone to Antarctica and I will probably change some things.**

 **(btw this will be in 3rd person but will focus mostly on Willow (the Wind))**

 **Enjoy!**

Willow wanted to snap the Easter kangaroo's neck, no she wanted to torture him, no he wouldn't die if she tortured him...

Wait a minute, Isn't this Pitch fault? Wasn't he the one that destroyed the warren and made it look like Jack did it?

So, she would torture the Easter kangaroo and snap Pitch´s neck! Yes, That sounds right!

But right now she needed to make sure Jack were okay or as okay as a boy can be after getting all his hope crushed by the Easter kangaroo. Wasn't he the GUARDIAN OF HOPE!? Wasn't he supposed to protect hope, not destroy it?

With a sigh she looked towards Jack.

Yes, she would definitely torture the hope-crushing-good-for-nothing kangaroo the next time she saw him. Although Jack would not agree with her, he was always the nicer one. She was the so called "evil" twin and he was the "good" twin. Why people believed that she would never understand. Sure she were meaner and more sarcastic than her twin, and always the one to crave revenge for the smallest and stupidest things. Okay maybe she did understand where the "good and evil twin" thing came from, but that were all in the past. Besides they could never be Jackson and Willow Overland again, not even Jack and Willow Frost. Because Jack didn't have his memories, to him it was just Jack Frost and the North Wind. Nothing more, nothing less. To him she wasn't even a spirit, to him she were just the wind, the wind that would follow him everywhere. And even if Jack opened the tooth-box and got his memories back nothing would change, Manny made sure of that. He erased her existence from his mind. If he opened the box he would remember Mom, Dad and Emma. But not Willow.

She were pulled out of her thoughts when Jack signed. She looked at him, wondering what he were going to do with the tooth-box.

"Wind?"`his voice were quiet and sounded so tired, Willow had changed her mind, she were going to kill both the Easter kangaroo and the Nightmare king.

 _Yes Jackson._

It wasn't even a voice, more like an emotionless whisper. Oh how she missed having a real voice. Jack frowned at her response, he never understood why she called him Jackson, and he would never know. When they were alive it annoyed him that she called him Jackson and not Jack so much that he began calling her Will. So Willow called him Jackson to keep that memory alive, the testing and playing. Not that Jack would ever remember that. Calling him Jackson was a lifeline, a way to not drown in sadness, regret and memories. Soon he would remember everything except her. Staying afloat will surely become harder.

"What should I do with it?" he asked, referring to the box with his memories "And why do you keep calling me Jackson?" why couldn't he just let it go? Seriously he's been asking that question for nearly 300 years, just, let, it, go, already.

 _Seriously Jackson._

"Yes I'm serious"

 _This is a conversation for another time._

Signing in annoyance he tilted his head back and looked at the sky with a small smile on his face. Operation make-jack-smile-again, successful.

"But seriously wind, what should I do with it?" and the smile was gone replaced by an sad and quite hopeless look. If the kangaroo survives, he will wish he died.

 _I don't know Jackson, it's your decision._

 _ **(Time Skip (15 minutes))**_

Jack sprung to his feet and ran towards the edge of the glacier they were sitting on and Willows jaw dropped. He were going to throw the tooth-box away… HOW STUPID IS HE!?

Her powers reacted with her emotions and subconscious wishes and pushed the winter spirit back towards where he had been sitting before.

When she saw his face she began laughing.

He looked so confused, so confused it-it was hilarious. He stood there, his arm still in throwing position with the tooth box in his hand, and his face, his face was priceless! He gaped like a fish and his eyes were filled with confusion and looked at something only he could see. Most people wouldn't find this funny, but when the spirit of winter, master of the north wind AND former human Jackson Overland stood there looking much like an idiot, it would be weird not to laugh. Once again her powers reacted to her feelings and laughed in their own way. An eternal 13 year old's laugh rang through the wind and Jack looked even more confused. Did- did he hear her laugh? Probably not. If he did then it would mean that Manny's spell were wearing off, and that was impossible. Besides, Jack couldn't see her. She were invisible to everyone except the other winds and the moon himself. Mother Nature could probably see her, according to her half siblings (the other winds) she could see them, so theoretically she should be able to see Willow to.

"W-wind?" oh, that's right Jack were still confused. At Least he had lowered his arm and wasn't gaping like a fish anymore. Pity, it was fun seeing him like that.

 _Yes._

"What was that?"

 _What was what._

"You pulled me away from the edge when I were going to throw the toothbox into the ocean."

 _If you threw it away you would have regretted it._

"What do you mea-"

"I had a feeling this would happen" a new voice said.

Willow jumped into the air ready to assist jack in any way possible. It didn't matter if he wanted to run away or fight, she would help him. Then she would come back to snap the new voice's neck, because the new voice belonged to none other than the nightmare king himself. Pitch Black.

 **Okay I was planning for this to be a one-shot, but then I started writing and couldn't stop and then I realized that this was going to end up as a really long one-shot. So I decided to stop here and make it a little series. It will probably only be 3-4 chapters because i'm not really the best writer and because my writing style is just really weird to. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve my writing**

 **/ Tiffany (a.k.a Tittely)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **TMNTFangirl102, Fangirl309, Opalwolf12 thanks for following/favoriting my story!**

 **Fangirl309 thanks for reviewing!**

 **Fangirl309: I don't understand Spanish so I asked my friend (she knows a little Spanish) and she said that you wrote that Jack should be 16/17 years old, that sounds more realistic than 14 years old. So I'm changing his age to 17 and Willow's to 16.**

 **Also I think that I have to do a disclaimer?**

 **I don't own The Rise Of The Guardians, I only own Willow.**

 **Once again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes/errors.**

"talking"

" _Willow talking although only people that can see her can hear her"_

 _Willow talking to Jack_

'thinking'

 **(a/n)**

 **Enjoy!**

"They never believed in you, I was just trying to show you the truth" Oh, don't you dare Pitch, don't you dare…

"But I understand" She could feel Jack's anger, his silent plea for her assistance. Of course she would help him, she always does. So when he spun around she gave him an extra push to make his attacks and movements faster. She put a hand on his shoulder when he started to run and when he jumped she lifted it.

A spiderweb-like thread were tied around her hand and somehow stuck to his hoodie where her hand had been, that's how she made him "fly" as people called it. As long as the thread were connected to him in someway and she held onto the other end their powers were "shared". Although their powers were "shared" they only had access to a very, very little part of the others powers, for example Willow's wind were colder and usually sharper, like there were ice shards blowing in it and Jack's weight almost cased to exist, he became light enough for her wind to blow around, like a snowflake. But the wind were still under her control, he had to tell her what to do and where to take him. That's why she more than often knew his emotions and when the thread connected them she could hear his thoughts. It was very useful in a situation like this.

Floating by his side she watched the nightmare king. His moves were defensive and he never really attacked Jack, sure he shot his black sand at Jack but it was slow, slower than the last time she saw him use his sand, and they were weaker. Reality hit her like a train, it all made sense now, his sudden change in attitude towards Jack, his sudden show of compassion, the words he were using. He wanted something from Jack.

"- to be a cast-out, to not be believed in?" No Pitch don't say it. Jack will realize that you're acting, he'll realize, he's not that stupid.

"To long for a family..." his voice were soft and almost pleading, almost. All Willow's hope was crushed after those words. Jack fell for it.

 _Jackson, hes faking it_

No answer.

" _Seriously?" she said baffled "When did my brother become so stupid?"_

Once again, no answer. Although that was to be expected.

When Pitch saw that he had Jack right were he wanted him he immediately started dragging how deeper into his hole purely made of lies and Jack's doubts and fears, because who would know Jacks fears better than the Nightmare king? Of course he would take advantage of them! It was in his nature to do so. Although she had to admit, she were impressed with his tactics. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from him, Or maybe not.

"What goes better together than cold and dark?" Pitch continued, although he were more cocky now. It wasn't long until he made a mistake. Hopefully Jack would catch it.

 _Jackson_

 _Jackson_

 _Jackson_

Seriously, how hard could It be to make someone listen no you? Apparently really hard.

"We can make them all believe!"

 _Jackson_

 _Jack_

He blinked and tilted his head to the side, as if he were listening. A quick look into his mind confirmed that he had in fact heard her. That's all it took? The only thing she had to do was call him Jack? What kind of logic is that?

 _Listen Jackson, what is he really saying_

"-we can make a world where everything, everything is-" By now he had almost completely dropped the act, thinking that he had Jack exactly where he wanted him. "Pitch Black?" Jack said finishing his sentence. Catching his mistake he hurriedly corrected it with "And Jack Frost to, they'll believe in both of us" but it was already to late, Jack had already realized what Pitch were trying to do. "No they'll fear us both, and that's not what I want." he said turning away and beginning to walk in the opposite direction of Pitch. "And leave me alone!" he added looking over his shoulder back at Pitch. She floated next to him like she always does not really bothering to look back, they were both on high alert knowing that turning your back to your enemy could end up with a dead body, and that were usually the person who turned their back on the enemy.

A squek **(Sorry I don't really know how to describe the baby-tooth's way of talking)** made both of them stop and turn around inhumanly fast, well they weren't exactly human anymore, Jack's staff were raised and pointed at Pitch and Willow's wind were as cold as she could get it to be, ready to attack the enemy in front of them. But what they saw made both of them drop any thought of attacking Pitch, because if they attacked they would surely hit baby-tooth who were being crushed in the Nightmare kings hand.

"Let her go!" Jack said and raised his staff even more so that it was now pointed at Pitch's face "The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering!" Pitch screamed in response. The staff? Why would he want the staff? It's not like Jack was powerless without the staff, he was just a bit weaker, okay a LOT weaker, barely powerful enough to make frost. But Pitch couldn't know about it, Jack didn't even know about it. So why did he want the staff? Maybe he thought Jack would be powerless without it? Or maybe he thought that he could use it himself? She had no idea what was going through his head at the moment. Everything he did was just so illogical! Okay maybe if you took your time thinking about it, it would make sense. But if you were in a critical and stressful situation, like this one for example, you didn't have enough time to think about it. "The staff Jack!"

Baby-tooth shook her small head and Willow agreed with her. The staff was more important, besides maybe she could use her powers to make him loose his hold on baby-tooth so that she could escape, her beak-like nose could probably cause enough pain to make him loose his already kinda loose grip. Yeah that would probably work. Now, how to inform her about the plan.

Suddenly there was a staff in her line of vision and she could feel her heart drop.

 _Jackson, don't do it_

 _JACKSON_

Once again he ignored her.

"Now let her go" he said. "You know what, you wanted to be alone so I'll let you be alone!" with that said he began crushing the little tooth fairy and jack stood there panic clearly visible on his face, he didn't have his staff.

Willow let the waiting wind go, and it did exactly what she had told it to do before Jack handed over the staff. It attacked the Nightmare king and gave baby-tooth a chance to stick her beak-like nose into his hand. As expected his grip on her loosened, but he did something she hadn't expected him to do. He threw the little fairy into the wall of ice to the right of him and both Jack and Willow watched in pure panic and terror as she fell down into the rift below the ice wall **(sorry I don't know what it's called)**. Then she heard a crack and then a snap. Like wood being bent until it snapped, which she realized it was when she heard Jack cry out in pain and felt the thread connecting them both snap and disappear. She looked at him, he was clutching his chest in pain, that couldn't be good.

What happened next took her by complete surprise, she only registered what happened when he began falling into the same rift that baby-tooth fell down in. In less than a millisecond she were next to him, falling, she reached out to him because as soon as she touched him the thread would form and she could get him down safely onto the ground of the rift, so that he could get baby-tooth, so that she could get them all to safety. Then she would find the Nightmare king, snap his neck and take to now broken staff back. But when her hand reached his elbow it went right through him.

She froze, and Jack hit the ground hard with a painful gasp.

Slowly she floated down to the ground, he were talking to baby-tooth, so she made sure she were in front of him before her bare feet touched ground for the first time since she were 6 years old.

The first thing she learned when she became a spirit was that not even the man in the moon could heal her legs. No one could. So when she touched the ground her legs gave out under her and she fell. She always fell. Slowly and rather awkwardly she moved herself into an seating position in front of him, then she reached out with her shaking hands and brought them to his face. They passed right through him. Her eyes began to water and then tears began streaming down her face as a waterfall and sobs wrecked her body. Why did the world hate her.

She felt that coldness again, the coldness a spirit feels when someone or something passes through them. This time it was a stick. No not a stick, a staff. Her brothers staff.

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm just really tired (it's 11.47 pm where I am and I have school tomorrow so I have to get up really early.) Also I'm really bad at writing crying scenes (If you didn't notice) so I apologize for that to. I really want to improve my writing skills, so if you got any tips please tell me.**

 **Well then, Good Night!**

 **/ Tiffany**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Fangirl309 I'm so sorry for getting your review wrong! I've thought about it and it's true Jack looks about 17 years old, but they say that he is an eternal child and in my opinion you stop being a "child" when you get about 13/14 years old so I'm changing their age (again) to 13 and 14.**

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors, and I don't own Rise Of The Guardians I only own Willow.**

 **Enjoy!**

Willow didn't know how long she had been crying but she was beginning to run out of tears so it had to have been a while.

It was quite weird.

Baby-tooth and Jack had a conversation going for a while but then Jack suddenly got quiet. Out of pure curiosity and a little bit of concern she had lifted her head from her knees to look at him, he was sitting against the ice wall in the rift with the tooth-box in his hand. It only took her two seconds to understand what he was doing, he was getting his memories back. That meant that he would remember everyone except her.

She had lifted from the ground and was now hovering a couple of meters over the broken staff. And that was some time ago.

By now her tears had dried. Who would have thought that seeing your memories could take so long? It had probably only been 15 minutes, but It felt like hours, hours of complete loneliness and invisibility. It hurt.

Even when Jack had lost his staff she had still been able to touch him and make him fly. Although it was harder because his weight was normal without his staff, so it was heavier. She only managed to make him levitate three meters over the ground that time, and it took nearly all of her power. And she could not communicate with him if he didn't have his staff. It was annoying and really frustrating when he lost his staff. So this was a nightmare, his staff was broken and she couldn't help him fix it.

She couldn't get help either, If only the mini tooth fairy could fly.

Suddenly there was a gasp and jack seemed to come back from his death-like trance.

"Did you see that!?" His question was directed at Baby-tooth, who shakes her head as an answer, but he didn't see it already talking nonstop about his human family and how he died saving Emma. But no Willow, he never mentioned anything about a sister named Willow.

Why did it hurt? She already knew that he wouldn't remember her. So why did it hurt?

Something warm was running down her cheeks again and she furiously tried to wipe them away, hadn't she already used all her tears? Apparently not.

"So that's why you chose me. I'm – I'm a guardian" he said in realization and looked up at the moon.

Baby-tooth nodded at him before squeeking something to Jack, who nodded before making his way to where the broken staff was. Willow floated a little higher, afraid of him passing trough her. He picked up the staff before slamming the two parts together. Nothing happened.

He glared at the two pieces before slamming them together again, this time closing his eyes.

For a moment nothing happened. Then there was a blue light and Willow felt how the piece she didn't know was missing came back to her.

The staff was whole once again. Jack cried out in joy when he saw the now whole staff.

 _Welcome back Jackson_

She said, flinching when the voice, no her voice was as emotionless as ever. Even though she had been crying like crazy just moments before, even though she was still crying. It was emotionless.

Jack paused before smiling like the idiot he sometimes was.

"I'm back Wind"

That made her smile, an identical smile to Jack's. Well they were twins, they shared a face.

Baby-tooth squeeked from her place on Jack's shoulder and he laughed. Poor mini fairy, she would never know why Jack suddenly began talking to the air.

"Let's go get your sisters" he said instead of giving her an answer. He had always been protective of her, in his own way. He made sure no-one knew that she had a voice that only he and the other main seasonal spirits could hear. Why would forever be a mystery. "Wind take us to Pitch's lair."

 _Yes Jackson_

 _ **(SMALL TIME SKIP)**_

Many things in this world is a mystery, for example how Baby-tooth was able to fall asleep some 1000 meters over the ground. Another mystery would be that Jack was quiet for once, that might not be so strange if you remember that he had just seen his memories and now knew that he was what humans like to call a zombie. But when Jack is sad or troubled and no one is around he becomes the most talkative thing on earth. He talks about everything and nothing, things that make sense and things that in no universe makes any sense. But he was quiet, and that was the second most scary thing that had happened to Willow today. First being when Jacks staff was snapped in two and she was completely cut of.

Willow looked at Jack that was floating beside her, and she made her decision. She was going to ask him.

 _Jac-_

"So that's why you call me Jackson"

She froze and the thread disappeared causing him to fall. But her mind didn't register this, she was in complete shock. Wha- What? , how? , why?… WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY "THAT'S WHY YOU CALL ME JACKSO- wait where did he go?

She looked down and her skin paled to the whitest of white. He was falling, falling straight for the ocean….

So she did the only thing she could think of, she flew down to him while muttering very creative words under her breath. By the time she caught up with him and managed to touch his shoulder he was mere meters from the surface.

It was quite comical how he still screamed his lungs out even after she caught him.

 _Jackson_

Still screaming

 _Jackson_

…

 _For god's sake Jackson stop screaming_

And miraculously he stopped.

"Wind, please don't do that again"

 _It was your fault_

"How was it my fault!" She groaned at his stupidity, wasn't it obvious? Slowly she started to fly up to the height they were on before she dropped him. Once she was up there she noticed something rather scary, Baby-tooth was still asleep.

 _Jackson_

"Yeah?"

 _She's still sleeping_

"Who's still sleeping?"

 _The mini tooth fairy_

"Wha- your right" He said and looked at Baby-tooth with a tiny bit of fear. "How didn't she wake up?" "We were falling rather fast"

 _And you were screaming like a girl_

"Did not!"

Americas coast came into view and Willow faced a crossroad. Ask him, or don't ask him. There wasn't much time left soon they would be to close to pitch's lair and she would have to wait before she could ask him. Well it was rather obvious, she never really had any patience so she was going ask him.

 _Jackson_

"Yes"

 _What did you mean by "That's why you call me Jackson"_

He was quiet for a while and Willow began to wonder if he even knew why.

"I don't remember much but there was this girl in my village when I was alive that always called me Jackson, she did it just to annoy me. In return I called her something, although I can't remember what."

To say Willow was shocked would be an underestimation, she was beyond shocked. Although he didn't remember her as his sister, he still remembered something about her.

But doesn't that mean that Manny's powers were weaker than everyone thought? He was the one that made the spell that was going to keep Jack from remembering her, in any way.

To Jack she wasn't supposed to exist. He wasn't supposed to have ANY memories of her. So why did he?

"-I think she had some kind of illness, although I don't think she died because of that.-" true "- I remember always carrying her around because she couldn't walk, and-" She tuned him out, at the moment he was just telling all the facts, facts she already knew like the back of her hand.

Well it's best to just get it over with.

 _Why are you telling me this_

"Eh?, because I think you're her"

This time she dropped him and didn't catch him in time.

When Willow came out of her shock she noticed two things. One, Jack was nowhere in sight, and two, the only place where he could be was on the ground some 1000 meters down.

So she flew as fast as she could to get down to the ground, and she was right about the whole falling thing. In the middle of the forest was a crater, a big and deep crater.

Ouch, that must have hurt a lot. Well it's a good thing that spirits can't really die. Or can they?

He can't be dead, right?

 _Jackson_

No response.

Willow once again paled more than what should be possible. What if Jack rally was dead? Wh-

"You okay Baby-tooth?"

Never mind. He's alive.

"Wind take a look at this."

Slowly she floated over to where Jack was and in his hand was Baby-tooth, and Willow was now sure that Baby-tooth was the scariest thing on earth. Why? Because Baby-tooth was still asleep.

 _Jackson, you're sure she isn't dead_

"No she's alive..."

 _Scary/_ "Scary" both of them said at the same time.

"You know what"

 _What_

"I don't really have the courage to ask you this in the air because I'm 99% sure that you'll drop me again-"

 _Sorry_

"- , so what's your name?" Willow looked at Jack he always shocked her. Always. In 15 minutes he had managed to shock her more than she thought was possible. But this is her brother, he always shocks her, that's kinda part of his job.

 _Willow, although you always called me Will_

"Well then nice to meet you Will! I'm Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost" He said grinning like a crazy person, and she found herself grinning back with an equally crazy grin.

 _Nice to meet you Jackson_

 **Ahhhh…..**

 **This took to long to write. I'm not kidding, this took a couple of hours!**

 **Willow: Might be because SOMEONE here lost ALL her notes for this story!**

 **Sorry….**

 **Btw why are you here?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **She's gone?**

 **Well I did lose the little notes I had so I had almost no idea what I had planed for this chapter…**

 **Sorry. *bows head***

 **Well, either way please tell me what you think!**

 **/ Tiffany**

 **PS. Once again Fangirl309 I'm really sorry and thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
